Finch Lovett una mas en los juegos
by Myuu n.n
Summary: Distrito 5, Lawrence y Finch son enviados al Capitolio con el único propósito con participar en la celebración anual de los "Juegos del Hambre". La horrible experiencia de una tributo mas conocida como "la comadreja"
1. Cosecha

La experiencia de Finch en los septuagésimos cuartos juegos del hambre:

Nombre: Finch.

Apodo: "la comadreja"

Distrito 5 "energía"

Chapter one Cosecha

Distrito cinco, ese era mi hogar, un distrito algo desnutrido pero no lo suficiente para que el hambre sea la mayor causa de la mortalidad de los habitantes, aunque los accidentes eran demasiado frecuentes, tanto que cada semana uno o dos funerales se llevaban a cabo, algo bastante lamentable.

El distrito cinco se especializa en la energía, energía que sacamos de mar, tierra y viento. La energía del viento es mi favorita, ya que es la menos peligrosa a mi parecer, el mar y la tierra son complicados de tratar y no se me da muy bien trabajar en ellos, en especial en el mar, allí soy un asco, en especial después de la muerte de mi abuelo en una planta mareomotriz, desde ese entonces que me escandaliza la idea de estar dentro de él, pero es mi trabajo y debo hacerlo.

Todos los "pequeños adultos" según los agentes de la paz debemos trabajar en las industrias ya que el capitolio nunca debe estar falto de luz eléctrica y ya que nosotros la fabricamos el distrito tiene abundante luz.

Me llamo Finch Lovett, bueno mas apodada como "hurón" por mi familia y amigos ya que según ellos soy idéntica a la criatura que hay por montones en el prado al otro lado de la alambrada que nos separa de la libertad, tengo el cabello de un raro color rojo, algo muy poco común en mi distrito y por lo que juzgan a mi madre al no encontrar una razón de la inusual tonalidad. En el distrito abunda el cabello rubio platino y los ojos ámbar, al menos mis ojos son como los del resto.

Hoy es el día de la cosecha, por lo que tenemos que trabajar, ya que todos los distritos usaran la energía proporcionada por nosotros, pero que el capitolio maneja… Injusto lo mires por donde lo mires, es decir, si nuestro distrito es el que la "crea" ¿Por qué ellos la usan a sus anchas y la distribuyen como quieren al resto de los distritos? La respuesta es fácil: porque son el capitolio, los ganadores de los días oscuros, los amos que llevan la correa que cada habitante de los distritos de Panem lleva al cuello, en especial los niños para la cosecha, al niño y niña que elijan pueden mandarlo a matar a otras personas para su simple diversión. Repugnante.

Trabajo hasta las 1 en punto de la tarde en la tienda de mi padre, un padre que a pesar de saber que no soy su hija me mira con cariño y yo a el también. Mi padre un hombre de 36 años cabello rubio y ojos miel tiene una tienda en la parte "rica" de la ciudad, nos va muy bien en el negocio por lo que hambre no es algo que pasemos con mucha frecuencia, pero la falta de ropa si que la pasamos, es raro la mayoría de la gente prefiere al menos estar bien vestidos y pasar un poco de hambre a no tener ropa suficiente pero comer bien, no les entiendo.

Camino con mi familia hasta la plaza central donde una gran multitud se agrupa en frente del alto podio con las urnas llenas de papeletas con nombres, el mío esta 7 veces, cuatro veces porque es lo mínimo al tener quince años y las demás, bueno, porque hubo un año en que nos moríamos del hambre y no podíamos seguir recortando gastos, por lo que yo y mi hermano mayor pedimos teselas, entre los dos pedimos seis en total, pero Caleb ya tiene 19 por lo que es inelegible para la cosecha, mientras que a mi me quedan 3 años de incertidumbre, sin contar este claro, al menos solo quedan diez minutos para que mi corazón deje de acelerarse tanto y mi pulso vuelva a estar tranquilo.

La alcaldesa Flike se levanta con suma elegancia y recita el discurso sobre los tiempos oscuros, siempre me ha molestado ese discurso, preferiría la muerte a una vida llena de miseria como se vive en la mayoría de los distritos, luego lee nuestra corta lista de vencedores, seis en total, 3 de ellos muerto y uno dentro de poco en camino al cementerio, el mas reciente es una chica llamada Bel que gano los sextuagésimos novenos juegos del hambre a la corta edad de 16 años, y el más antiguo de los que están aquí ahora es Seim- Seimrose en realidad pero es más corto Seim- que gano los quincuagésimos sextos juegos del hambre a los 18 años.

Lilium Rosepick hace su aparición en el escenario, Lilium es la acompañante del distrito cinco, tiene una piel horrible a mi parecer de un color amarillo chillón que hace juego con su cabello puntiagudo naranja fosforescente, esta mujer sin duda es una excéntrica pero sabe lo que hace, Lilium se presenta como todos los años y sin más demora se acerca a la urna de los varones, saca de manera rápida una papeleta al azar la desdobla y lee el contenido en vos alta.

"Lawrence Comrell"- es el nombre que los labios pintados de naranja algo mas palido que el de la cabeza pronuncian. Conozco a Lawrence solo de vista y se que sus posibilidades de ganar son mínimas, al tipo nunca le ha faltado nada y el nivel socioeconómico de su familia es muy alto. Lilium lo invita a subir y el acata la orden algo tembloroso, estoy segura de que nunca en su vida se le había cruzado por la cabeza la posibilidad de asistir a los juegos. Apostaría mi comida de todo un mes a que morirá en el baño de sangre inicial. Lilium aplaude a Lawrence y se acerca a la urna de las chicas, me llevo el dedo a la boca en un tic nervioso que tengo siempre en momentos así, cierro los ojos rogando a los cielos que no salga mi nombre, las posibilidades son mínimas pensando que solo son 7 papeletas y que por ejemplo el nombre de la chica a mi derecha a entrado 26 veces en la urna pero la suerte últimamente no estaba de mi parte y ha habido gente a la que su nombre solo a entrado una vez y son elegidos igualmente, los labios de Lilium se abren para leer el nombre escrito en la papeleta, mi pulso se acelera y las manos me sudan. Siento como si mi alma saliera de mi cuerpo cuando escucho las palabras de Rosepick. Es mi nombre, Finch Lovett entrara a la arena.

(^_^)(^_^)(^_^)(^_^)(^_^)(^_^)(^_^)(T-T)(^_^)(^_^)(^_^)(^_^)(^_^)(^_^)(^_^)

**Hola! Pues bueno, la idea me ha salido muy de repente y su transcripción de mi mente a la computadora me ha costado un montón, espero que les haya gustado.**

**Pd: el nombre "Finch" escuche que era el verdadero nombre de la comadreja y si no lo es disculpen por la equivocación.**

**Pd2: siento que Finch salga tan OoC pero la comadreja es describida por Katniss como escurridiza, rápida,etc. Pero a mi parecer esas aunque sean rasgos destacables son cosas que se ven mas por fuera que en el interior y Finch los esta narrando como yo me lo imagino, aun asi en la arena no será tan OoC.**

**En fin ¡Hasta la otra!**


	2. Tren

Capitulo dos: Tren.

Lilium me invita a subir al escenario. No me lo creo, de entre todos los nombres yo Salí elegida, yo que lo único que sé hacer es correr, yo que nunca he usado un arma y yo que jamás en la vida he matado a un animal. No sobreviviré. Subo y me posiciono al lado derecho de Lawrence, nos estrechamos las manos y después de unos segundos los agentes de la paz nos escoltan hasta el centro de justicia.

El centro de justicia es un edificio totalmente desconocido para mi, nunca había entrado y nunca hubiera querido hacerlo, pero los agentes de la paz me llevan con al menos algo de delicadeza a una habitación donde espero la visita de mis familiares, por alguna razón prefiero no verlos, si les veo romperé a llorar y ellos también y la imagen que quiero recordar en el estadio no es la de mi familia llorando.

Mi padre, mi madre y Caleb entran juntos apenas les permiten el paso, Caleb está destruido, lagrimas silenciosas surcan las mejillas de todos, incluidas las mías, pero ver a mi hermano así me rompe el corazón. Poco es lo que nos decimos ya que básicamente no abrazamos todo el tiempo, como desearía poder decirles que volveré… NO! Claro que volveré, no puedo pensar que moriré tan fácil, tengo que ganar, tengo que ganar y poder darles una vida fácil a mi familia, tengo que ganar para poder volver a ver a Caleb y salir a caminar con él, tengo que ganar para volver a alimentar a los hurones en el prado cerca de la alambrada. Ganaré, tengo que ganar.

En lo que para mi parecieron segundos llegan los agentes de la paz pidiendo a mi familia que se retire, obedecen entristecidos, mas antes Caleb me da su brazalete de piel de hurón, Caleb… sin duda tengo que volver para ver de nuevo a mi hermano.

Al salir del edificio junto a Bel, Seim, Lilium y Lawrence noto las cámaras enfocadas en mi cara, al menos nos subimos rápido al tren y dejamos a las cámaras atrás. Una sirvienta venida del Capitolio me indica mi habitación, le doy las gracias y le digo a los demás que descansare antes de ir a comer.

Al entrar en "mi" habitación doy un respingo, la habitación es enorme, demasiado, y tiene una cama a la que dan ganas de saltar en ella apenas la ves, me quito el vestido color chocolate que llevaba puesto y deshago la coleta en la que había amarrado mi cabello, abro uno de las decenas de cajones que hay y me pongo la ropa más cómoda que encuentro, la verdad es que tal cantidad de prendas de vestir me sorprende, es decir ¿Quién necesita tanto? Además es obvio que son para mí y solo estaré uno o dos días en el tren, con suerte usare una o dos prendas mas.

Salgo de la habitación y me dirijo al comedor en donde mis mentores y Lilium ya se encuentran cenando. Pregunte por Lawrence pero me dijeron que a él no le apetecía comer "Imbécil" es la palabra con la que le describiría en estos momentos, lo único que tiene que hacer en el tren es atiborrarse de comida para estar fuerte en el estadio y llevarse bien con Lilium y los mentores, pero claro el es tan idiota que sus posibilidades de sobrevivir disminuyen desde ya.

" ¿haz pensado ya en una estrategia Finch?", Seim me lo pregunta de un modo exigente, quiere que le responda enseguida por lo que el silencio no es una opción viable.

-Si- Luego de mi "gran respuesta" Bel me cuestiona cual seria. Les contesto la verdad, que no quiero matar a diestra y siniestra, que huiré el mayor tiempo posible y que de la comida me encargare en el estadio, que usare mi ingenio ya que no tengo ni la fuerza ni la habilidad necesaria como los profesionales pero que intentare ser mas lista que ellos.

Como en silencio mientras Lilium Seim y Bel platican de las tácticas para mantenernos con vida, en un momento comenzaron a hablar de mí, detesto que hagan eso, no importa que digan si es bueno o malo mis ojos siempre se ponen llorosos. Además lo que dicen no es muy bueno, que estoy muy flacucha, que soy una enana, que no tengo fuerza ni habilidad, que moriré. Supongo que esperaban que reaccionara ante la mención de mí según ellos muerte inminente. Pero no lo hize, se que me quieren provocar, pero analizando la situación de los dos tributos del distrito 5, para desgracia de Lawrence soy la con mas posibilidades de ganar, aun asi tengo que intentar llevarme bien con mis mentores, no tengo que quedarme en silencio ya que eso no me favorecerá en nada.

Mantengo una conversación fluida y bastante agradable, pero se que Bel se a dado cuenta de que mi sociabilidad es nula a menos que ponga todo de mi en dar una respuesta rápida y coherente. Lilium me examina con sus ojos amarillos, me incomoda, y mucho, pero intento no sonrojarme ni llorar. El lloriquear no me servirá en la arena, bueno en verdad si logro que piensen que soy una debilucha y luego los mato a todos si me servirá pero eso solo sirve si eres una asesina y sabes usar armas. Asi que a mi no me sirve de nada llorar, lloriquear solo me servirá para que me maten antes.

Le pregunte a Lilium si le pasaba algo, no me contesto sino que comenzó una animada conversación con Bel mientras que Seim y yo terminábamos de comer.

Me retire rápido de la mesa y me fui a dormir. Mañana por la mañana llegaríamos al capitolio y los estilistas se encargarían de nosotros. Me da miedo lo que me harán, no quiero ni tatuajes, ni cambio de piel, ni nada que tenga que ver con las espeluznantes modas del capitolio.

Los irritantes golpes a la puerta me informan de que ya es de día, una chica del capitolio entra con paso rápido saca una muda de ropa limpia recoge la sucia y me anuncia de que en exactamente una hora llegaríamos a nuestro destino.

Lo que hago en esa hora no es mucho, desayuno, hablo con Seim e increíblemente también tengo una conversación algo seca con Lawrence, recorro el tren de cabo a rabo y cuando termino la chillona voz de Lilium me indica de que hemos llegado.

No miro por la ventana cuando los habitantes de la ciudad gritan freneticos al ver el tren de los tributos del 5, la idea de que nos aclamen sabiendo que nos envían a la mayoría a morir en la arena me repugna, pero para mi sorpresa Lawrence mira por la ventana con una expresión neutra en la cara, aveces incluso hace una mueca divertida al ver la excentricidad de nuestros "fans".

El tren para en un movimiento suave y Bel nos indica que ya es la hora. Lawrence y yo obedecemos, bajamos junto a nuestros mentores y acompañantes. La grandiosidad del Capitolio me deslumbra, y tanto yo como mi tributo acompañante quedamos con la boca abierta de la impresión, en cierto modo es horroroso ver a la gente pero las estructuras de los edificios y la luminosidad de las calles me fascinan, me hubiera gustado poder explorar más a fondo las calles de la ciudad.

La realidad me pega de golpe, he llegado al Capitolio por lo que los juegos están muy próximos y el momento de luchar por mi vida también.

(^_^)(^_^)(^_^)(^_^)(^_^)(^_^)(^_^)(T-T)(^_^)(^_^)(^_^)(^_^)(^_^)(^_^)(^_^)

**Hola! Espero que el ritmo de la historia les guste, quizá este transcurriendo demasiado lento o quizá demasiado rápido, si es así pido disculpas.**

**También**** pido disculpas por la demora pero estoy en epoca de examenes y mis calificaciones son mi prioridad **

**Bueno no tengo mucho que decir más que agradecer los comentarios.**

**En fin, ¡Hasta la otra!**


	3. Desfiles

Capitulo tres: Desfiles.

Junto con Lawrence, mis mentores y Lilium nos dirigimos rápidamente al centro de estilistas.

No es mucho lo que alcanzo a hablar con Seim o con Bel ya que Lilium nos conduce sin demora por los largos pasillos del edificio hasta el encuentro de nuestros estilistas y su grupo de preparación.

Al entrar en la habitación no puedo evitar dar un respingo al ver sus pieles verdes, naranjas y rosadas, sus cuerpos llenos de tatuajes y sus ojos de colores artificiales y ni mencionar la cola rosada que tiene uno de ellos. Me siento como en una nave extraterrestre en la que me harán una lobotomía…

La mayor parte de la "sesión de belleza" me la pasó con los ojos cerrados, mi equipo de preparación me aterra con sus excentricidades y al ser mi distrito el de la energía están empeñados en que debo brillar como la luz del sol. Me muerdo la lengua en un pobre intento de no decir nada cuando se acercan con una crema amarilla de aspecto dudoso.

Me frotan la crema sin consultarme antes y embadurnan todo mi cuerpo en ella electrifican mi pelo para que parezca tener vida y sacan absolutamente cualquier bello no deseado para ellos. Conclusión quedo como la copia barata de un habitante del Capitolio que cree que en el Distrito Cinco nos vestimos con los colores del sol como si nos gustara abastecerles de energía todo el año sin derecho a réplica.

No tengo ni idea de cuánto tiempo es el que paso aguantando las lagrimas de dolor ni cuantas veces mi lengua sangro de lo fuerte que le mordí, simplemente cuando los tres "seres" se alejaron de mi para contemplar como quede un sentimiento de alivio me recorrió por completo. Hasta que el "Estilista Mayor"-Gregorian si no me equivoco- se acerco con un completamente horroroso vestido lleno de gemas plateadas que me llegaba hasta los tobillos y tenía un corte en el muslo pero lo más horroroso de todos es que una especia de globo me partía la cabeza con su peso y se me veía horrible, ah claro y mi pelo combinaba "tan bien" con el vestido…

Al parecer no necesitaron usar tanto de su según ellos valioso tiempo por lo que estuve lista antes de tiempo, razón por la que a ellos se les ocurrió interrogarme sobre mi distrito.

No les di información lo bastante concreta ya que cuando mencionaba algo "adorable" se ponían a gritar de la emoción, en mi humilde opinión parecían animales en celo. No les menciones a los hurones detrás de la alambrada, o el lindo atardecer que se ve desde el piso más alto en la central mareomotriz, e incluso ni siquiera les dije de lo bellas que se ven las calles del distrito cuando estamos en época de fiestas y en vez de ser iluminadas por luz eléctrica son llenadas de velas y que con sus respectivas llamas rojas dan un aspecto cálido o terrorífico dependiendo de en qué lugar te encuentres. Aun así descubrieron de mi familia, de mi escaza vida social pero por sobre todo de mi hermano, del que no paraban de preguntar en ningún momento y del que lamentaban no estuviera en mi lugar en estos instantes para haberle conocido, obviamente me exalte ante ese según ellos inocente comentario del que podía sacar la conclusión de que mientras pudieran conocerle no les importaría enviarlo al matadero. Bastardos…

El sonido de nudillos golpeando una puerta los saca de su repugnante interrogatorio, es Bel que llega anunciando que ya se me debe llevar a los carruajes, sin duda le estoy muy agradecida por su interrupción.

Nos conducen al nivel inferior del Centro de Renovación en donde nos esperan los carruajes, ya hay algunos otros tributos pero no les pongo mayor atención, me dirijo junto con Lawrence al encuentro de nuestro carruaje, no nos comunicamos verbalmente, solo nos miramos y soltamos risas nerviosas de vez en cuando o pretendemos ser un basilisco matándonos con la vista. Personalmente no quiero matar a Lawrence, en algún momento alguien le matara a el, a mi o a ambos sin embargo no quiero ser yo y según las cortas platicas que hemos mantenido el tampoco quiere matarme a mí, supongo que debo aliviarme por ello.

Gregorian junto con la estilista de Lawrence nos ayudan a subir al carruaje, no me siento segura, siento como si fuera a caerme debido al peso del globo en mi cabeza y además los nervios me hacen querer vomitar toda la comida que me zampe en el tren. Aun así el "show" debe continuar por lo que nos posicionamos a la espera de que no toque avanzar, pasan los cuatro distritos anteriores a nosotros en lo que para mi es un parpadeo por lo que nos toca avanzar a nosotros.

Las luces y las farolas son cegadoras, el publico simplemente da miedo, sus gritos aplausos y chillidos fascinados al vernos dan la impresión de que les gusta vernos morir en la arena cosa que en verdad ellos si disfrutan.

El tiempo que nos demoramos en recorrer la pista se me hace eterno, el ruido es ensordecedor y mis nauseas iban en aumento, aun así sonrió para la cámara en un pobre intento de agradarle a la gente, dudo de que funcione pero al menos me esfuerzo .Al contrario de mi Lawrence parece encontrarse en su elemento, el tratar a la gente le es bastante fácil y su atuendo no hace más que relucir con todas las luces que desprende. Avanzamos y la pista se termina, pero no nos bajamos del carro en ningún momento ya que aún queda el discurso del presidente por lo que decido entretenerme un rato y veo a los demás tributos, los distritos 7, 9,11 y 12 me llaman algo la atención, en especial me llama la atención el chico del 9 la niña del 11 y la pareja del 12.

-Te han opacado Lawrence-me rio diciendo esto último pero para mi sorpresa mi acompañante tan solamente asiente con un gesto agradable deleitándose con la vista de todos los tributos, a mi parecer el solo parece otro integrante del Capitolio que disfruto viendo a los tributos excibiendose intentando opacarse los unos a los otros. Nuevamente describo a Lawrence con adjetivos negativos en esta ocasión será "repugnante" no puedo creer que parezca disfrutar observando a las demás demostraciones de los distritos.

Me paso todo el discurso con la vista al frente por lo que cuando salimos de la vista del público tengo el cuello adolorido y unas nauseas enormes, Bel me ofrece una mano para bajar del carro y le acepto feliz, Lilium y nuestros mentores nos sonríen con satisfacción supongo que lo hemos hecho bien.

Lawrence me mira y yo le miro a él, nos sonreímos felices es el primer contacto amable que nos damos y ambos a la par suspiramos aliviados al parecer ahora solo nos queda entrenar, presentarnos psicológicamente al publico y al fin llegaremos a la arena.

(^_^)(^_^)(^_^)(^_^)(^_^)(^_^)(^_^)(T-T)(^_^)(^_^)(^_^)(^_^)(^_^)(^_^)(^_^)

**Hola! Bueno lamento la demora, pero si lo sé suena como excusa barata pero el cargador de mi notbook se rompió por lo que estuve 3 semanas sin usarlo, también se dirán que aun así estuve más de 3 semanas sin actualizar pero yo me demoro, las palabras solo me fluyen cuando estoy sola en mi casa y estos momento casi nunca pasa, tampoco quiero aburrirles por lo que intentare escribir hoy mismo el principio del cuarto capítulo para así tenerlo en un tiempo.**

**Nuevamente agradezco los comentarios y no me queda más que despedirme por lo que…**

**Hasta la otra!**


End file.
